Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas
Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas 'is the eleventh episode of the second season of ''Community. Abed wakes up to find out that everything is in stop motion animation. Professor Duncan and the study group try to help Abed discover the true meaning of Christmas. Plot In the cafeteria, Dean Pelton anounces to the student body that any celebration of the upcoming holidays at school are to be non-denominational. Abed joins the rest of the study group at their table and is disappointed after finding out what their plans are for Christmas. Pierce wonders why he cares at all since he is Muslim. Abed replies that despite his religion he has always enjoyed Christmas. He notes that this year's must be special since they are all being stop motion animated. Everyone is both confused and concerned by his statement. He encourages them to just go along with the format change and decides break out into song. His performance takes him out to the school parking lot where he damages a few parked cars before being tasered by campus security. Later, Abed is in Ian Duncan's office being interviewed by the professor with Britta and Jeff sitting in on the session. After Duncan hears his reasons for what happened he sees an oppurtunity to exploit Abed's psychological problem for his own gain. Abed refuses his suggestion of hypnotherapy and instead decides that he needs to discover the true meaning of Christmas in order to restore everything back to normal. He then ignores Britta's warning that the school is threatning him with expulsion if he doesn't get help. Outside, Abed is singing a sad song and building a snowman. It turns out the snowman is actually Chang who berates Abed for his delusions. Abed then recieves a text message from Britta telling him the meaning of Christmas is in the study room. When he gets there he is disappointed to find the study group and Duncan are there to give him an intervention. Duncan calms him down by playing along with his delusion and claiming to be a "The Christmas Wizard" and convinces Abed that he'll take him on a magical journey to find the true meaning of the holiday. Abed agrees and he quickly imagines that everyone in the study room has been transported to his own winter wonderland "Planet Abed". Once there ,they all transform into Christmas cartoon versions of themselves-Jeff-in-the-box, Britta Bot, Ballerannie, Baby Doll Shirley, '''Troy Soldier, and Teddy Pierce. He asks that they follow him on a journey to the North Pole which will have the answers he is looking for. Following the Christmas Wizards suggestion he leads the group on the path through "The Cave of Frozen Memories". Along the way he he warns the group that they need to be wary as there are trials which will test their belief in Christmas. The group disuss their various Chrismas identities amongst themselves while Shirley complains to Abed about being a baby in this scenario. After Shirley loses her temper and calls their journey therapy the Christmas Wizard intervenes and freezes her. He then ejects her from "Planet Abed" and the session though the use of a "Christmas Pterodactyl" who picks her up and carries her off. Duncan stresses that it's important that only people interested in helping Abed are welcome to stay. Bitter shallow hipster, sweater matching socks....png|Bitter, shallow hipster,sweater matching socks... Christmas needs more presents then a haircut in a box!.png|Christmas needs more presents than a haircut in a box! Abed then hears buzzing sounds and recognizes it to be made by a swarm of Humbugs. He warns the group that they are attracted to sarcasm. Jeff can't help himself and continues to make glib remarks. The swarm quickly over takes him and eats him alive leaving only his bones behind. The group continues their journey despite having lost two members. They travel through "Carol Canyon" and arrive at the "Cave of Frozen Memories". The Christmas Wizard then appears and asks Abed to use the caves powers to try and remember what it was that caused his current enotional crisis. Abed instead turns the tables on Duncan and tricks him into remembering a past childhood trauma. The Christmas Wizard then exits both the cave and the session. Abed the sets the cave to self destruct and then shows the rest of the group a secet exit. It will take them all to "Pine Tree Station" where they will take a train the rest of the way to the North Pole. He ushers eveyone through the exit with gtthe exception of Britta Bot. He tells her he is ejecting her for tricking hhim into therapy. Abed ignores her pleas that it was for his own good and instead sings to her a song about how she should have more faith in her friends. Abed then leaves her behind in the crumbling cave and joins the remaining group aboard the train. When Teddy Pierce goes off to use the bathroom Abed mentions to Troy soldier and Ballerannie how he and his mom had a ritual of watching Christmas cartoons together this time of year. The Christmas Wizard then suddenly reappears. He tells Abed he went to his dorm room and now knows he reason behind Abed's actions. Abed refuses to listen and esacpes outside to the top of the train. He makes his way to the conductors car with the Wizard in pursuit. Duncan tries to convince him to give up this fantasy world and face reality. Troy soldier then appears and grabs Duncan. Ballerannie unhitches the rest of the train from the car Abed's on. She and Troy soldier tell him they'll keep Duncan ocuppied while he completes the rest of tthe journey. He enters the conductors car and is surprised when it turns out that he's not alone when Teddy Pierce shows up. Pierce admits he had nothing else better to do and Abed allows him to stay. End tag Abed is wondering why he and Troy are still in stop motion animated form. Troy reassures him that it' was his idea as he wanted to get a better look at some of the details of the format. They then switch heads and say "Troy and Abed in stop motion!". Recurring themes Continuity: *'Returning faculty': Professor Ian Duncan returns in this episode. *'This must be the place': Abed imagines that he and the study group are on "Planet Abed" trying to find the true meaning of Christmas. Also animated forms of the Study room, cafeteria, the parking lot, and the campus courtyard featuring the Luis Guzman statue appear. *'History lesson': Several characters relationship to their parents are explored: :: Professor Duncan reveals his father left him at a very young age. :: Annie mentions she's half jewish on her mother's side and her father is episcopalian. She isn't close to either of them. :: It's revealed Abed's actions are a result of his mother not coming to visit this year as she is too busy with her new family. Running gags: *'Attention students!: '''Dean Pelton uses his stero boom box to anounce to the students the non denominationality of the upcoming holidays. *'Aww!: Annie and Shirley coo when they hear that "Planet Abed"'s atmosphere is made up of 7% cinnamon. *'Troy and Abed in the morn-ning!: '''Troy and Abed say a version of their catch phrase in the episode's end tag. Pop culture references: *'TV Guide: The popular TV show "Lost" is referenced in this episode as the true meaning of Christmas. Meta references: *'Up against the wall': Several times in this episode it comes close to breaking the fourth wall particularly when Abed sings a version of Community's theme song "At Least It Was Here". *'Homage': This episode is an homage to the classic Rankin/Bass stop motion animated Christmas specials from the 70's and 80's. Quotes *''"Sad quick Christmas song, sad quick Christmas snowman, tragic day gone wrong, sad quick Christmas song."--'''''Abed '''singing a Sad, Quick Christmas song Videos thumb|650px|right Images MV5BMjA1MDAwMjQwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjg5MjgxNA@@.jpeg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Self-contained escapade episodes Category:Community Episodes